1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus and more particularly to the present invention which is directed to an exercise apparatus for the conditioning of the three groups of muscles, the hamstring muscle, the quadriceps muscle and the maximus gluteus muscle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices exist for exercising various parts of the body for commercial and home use. Some of these devices are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,741 to Robert Fan.
This exercise apparatus simulates horse riding type and rowing type exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,013 to W. R. Dofel.
This exercise device provides a mechanical resistance assembly which employs a resistant strap which is stretched by use of a pulley system pulled by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,450 to Stearns.
This exercise machine provides for abdominal exercising. This machine also allows a chest pod to rotate, which is resisted by either a viscous fluid resistance or stacked weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,287 to Brewer.
This exercise apparatus employs a resistance that is experienced by a person exerting a force to pull or push the body engaging members. The resistance can be varied.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus useful in connection with the performance of exercising at least three groups of muscles.
It is another object of the present invention to exercise the maximus gluteus muscle in addition to two leg muscles.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that can be efficient and economically manufactured.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an exercise apparatus that has a portable padded seat sitting on a surface in front of the exercise apparatus which also sits on the surface. The exercise apparatus has a rectangular backrest and two arms on each side connected to the lower end of the backrest frame. The arms extend forward on each side of the portable seat and have rollers on the end of the forward extension of the arms whereby the rollers rest on the surface that the exercise apparatus also rests. The arms extend forward and have handles on the upper end that the person exercising can grasp. Two semi-circular members attached to the backrest also sit on the surface. Pivotally attached to the backrest is a brace that has a roller resting on the surface on the other end. The brace has a sliding member that is fitted over the brace and the sliding member is adjusted by push pins. The sliding member adjusts the tension in the tensioning members. When a person exercising pushes grasps the handles and pushes forward and simultaneously pushes back on the backrest, the backrest rotates and lifts the person exercising off of the surface. The person exercising pushes back as far as desired and then relaxes and the person exercising will return to sit on the portable seat. This movement is repeated as many times as desired until a complete workout is obtained in the three previously mentioned muscle groups. It is noted that a person exercising must hold their feet flat on the surface.